wildacesfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of St. Victor Project
From the Wild Aces Wiki The Children of St. Victor Project (CSVP) was a passive mental conditioning program undertaken by the Okean government in the wake of the St. Victor Indecent on St. Victor's Island in 1921. The intent of the project was to create superior soldiers in various military fields who would be mentally stable on or off the battlefield. The subjects of this experiment were known as the "Children of St. Victor." The project was proposed by Dr. Pestroff in early 1913 as the "Infant to Infantry" program, but a lack of support as well as unwillingness on the part of the government to conscript children for a military program put the project on hold indefinitely. In 1921 however the tragedy at St. Victor's island claimed most of the population leaving only a small number of child survivors. Of these survivors ninety eight of them had no family ties. Fear of possible future conflict and a sudden supply of available subjects put the program back on the table. By late 1921 the project had been approved and homes in ranking officer's families were found for the eighty eight children who passed the screening process. The program was a fairly passive regiment of mental suggestion and training as well as monthly conditioning sessions with "killing coaches". The children's early education was fairly standard comprising of normal grade school education. Later their education became tailored to whatever military field the individual child showed the most aptitude for. By high school age each child was allowed to select which military academy they wanted to attend and there they were send well below the normal age of admission. At the age of eighteen when legal guardianship expired the adult subjects were given the choice to become officers, enlist, or enter civilian life. Because of their mental conditioning very few opted for civilian life. In 1925 rumors about the killing coaches reached the public and there was much outcry over the concept of teaching young children to kill. However none of the coaches were identified and their overall purpose was never revealed so the rumor eventually faded into obscurity. By 1932 most of the government had forgotten about the project and by 1935 all of the children had passed through the program. A small contingency of the project staff stayed active until the end of the war in 1938 to collect and tabulate data on the results of the experiment. Of the eighty eight children two had been killed in accidents before completing the program. Five had committed suicide, one had done so violently killing several staffers. Seven had gone insane and had been committed to mental institutions. A further four had simply disappeared. Fifteen opted for a civilian life at the end of their programs. This left only fifty five who entered active service. Of those fifty five seven more committed suicide. Eight suffered mental breaks and were released from active service. The remaining forty eight showed above average performance in combat effectiveness and leadership as well as having an edge in terms of ruthlessness. The Okea-Ursur war however claimed forty of the remaining subjects with the fate of the remaining eight unknown. The report issued in 1937 about the results so far was taken by government officials, who by this point had no knowledge of the program, to be a colossal failure. It was deemed impractical and immoral to have initiated the program in the first place. However, being a government sanctioned program, to save face all files on the program were sealed and all mention of the project was redacted from the subjects' personnel file save for the acronym CSVP. An order was then given to the generals of the various service branches that any soldier who's file contained the code CSVP were to be "Placed in harm's way" at the earliest possible convenience. Only eight are thought to have survived until the end of the war and of those eight only two have been confirmed. The fifteen who went into civilian life went on to become successful in their chosen fields until the invasion of Okea. Six of them were thought to have escaped the country and three went on to run successful businesses in the Federation, Tinneos, and New Terminus. Category:Children of St. Victor